User-machine interface has made great strides with the introduction of icons displayed on a screen and a mouse manipulating a pointer. As is well known, icons may be “grabbed” by pointing a mouse, click and hold, and moving the icon anywhere on a screen. For example, if the icon is moved into a “shredder” icon, the icon or the document represented by the icon may be deleted.